The Perfect Travels of Kima chan
by sassy lion
Summary: Kagome has been in the well a long time. With the well sealed, there is no way between the past and the present. But unknown to either Kagome or Inuyasha, their daughter would find a way to get through. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


THE PERFECT TRAVELS OF KIMA-CHAN  
  
Kagome has been in the well a long time. With the well sealed, only allowing her to open it, there is no way between the past and the present. But unknown to either Kagome or Inuyasha, their daughter would find a way to get through and, with that, finds herself lost among the supposed "myths" of her mother's old stomping grounds.  
  
  
THE PERFECT TRAVELS OF KIMA-CHAN  
sassy_lion  
  
  
Inuyasha was becoming impatient. Kagome had been in the den for nearly 19 hours now, without him.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome called for him softly as she stepped out into the afternoon spring sun, wearing a white shirt and the red pants Inuyasha had gotten for her. She was also holding a bundle wrapped in a dyed dark blue blanket made of firerat fur that Kaede had helped her make several months ago, at a point when she had been confined to the bed she and Inuyasha shared.  
  
Inuyasha happily leaped from the cedar tree he had been sitting in on the other end of the clearing to the den. He made it to Kagome's side in seconds and proudly looked at the small bundle in her arms.  
  
To say the least, Inuyasha had been worried when Kaede and some of the other women from the village had ushered her into the den; quickly, quietly and without him. He had been banished for the time being. He had chosen to sit on the other side of the clearing trying to ignore the screams of his beloved, the faint smell of blood and his own thoughts of what might be happening to her.  
  
Wrapped inside the firerat blanket was something Inuyasha thought he would never see. The idea of perfection. A baby girl.  
  
She seemed perfect in every way. She looked like Kagome with parts of himself mixed in. His ears for one. Her ears were in black and furry on top of her head. They were twitching back and forth happily. He looked her over again and noticed bright golden eyes that matched his own.  
  
"What is her name?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with wonder in his eyes.  
  
"I believe that would be your choice."  
  
"I can name her?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. Kagome nodded as he smiled. "Kima. I want to name her Kima."   
  
Kagome smiled brightly and put young Kima in his hands. "Our daughter, Kima."  
  
He lifted her up to his face and proudly kissed her forehead.  
  
  
"Kima!" Inuyasha called to his precocious seven-year-old daughter. Where is she? He had been looking for her all day, and it didn't help that he couldn't follow her scent. She had been running the woods and clearings all day with some of the village children. Her scent blended in with the rest, making her harder to track. [[ Damn, I should've never taught her that trick so young. But he knew it was something that had helped a few times in the past. ]]  
  
He sighed and headed toward the clearing near the den.  
  
  
Kima turned as she heard her father's voice, but ignored it. He wouldn't find her anytime soon. She knew.  
  
Climbing up into her favorite tree branch of an old cherry blossoms tree, she closed her eyes, falling asleep as she had seen her father do several times, when her mother had gotten mad at him for various reasons.  
  
Kima's ears twitched slightly as she heard someone walking around below her. Sniffing, she recognized her best friend, Shippo.  
  
"You look like Inuyasha when you decide to sleep in the trees. Speaking of your father, I heard him calling for you earlier." Shippo smiled and scaled the tree with ease. Only thirteen, he was already turning into a fairly handsome fox-boy. Noticing that Kima hadn't responded, her realized she had a fairly large scowl appearing across her face. "What's wrong, Kima-chan? You look pretty unhappy."  
  
"Shippo-san, do really really believe my mother came from the future?" Her golden eyes wide and curious.  
  
Shippo paused for a second, deciding how to answer the question. Kagome had warned him early on that he was not to discuss Tokyo with her. It was a very dangerous place that she would not understand. Shippo knew it was to protect Kima when she had sealed the well, cutting herself off from her time period and her family.  
  
"Shippo? Did you hear me?" Kima asked again, pulling on his tail and grabbing his attention.  
  
"Yes, Kima-chan. I don't know." A lie, but Kima wouldn't see through it. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think its not real. Where Mommy says she comes from. Most people in the village and daddy believe her, but..."  
  
"It sounds unreal?" Shippo supplied, hoping it would end the conversation.  
  
"Yeah." Kima sat back and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. It had been the third time she had asked and gotten pretty much the same response. She knew as well as anyone the well had been sealed off, but why? Why would a dusty old well that had no use anymore be such a threat that it had been sealed? Did it have something to do with where mother had actually comes from? The more Kima thought about the well, the more questions she came up with and the more curious she became.  
  
"Well, I should find out why I was called. See you later, Shippo!" Climbing out of the tree, she raced across the field towards her home.   
  
  
"There you are Kima." Kagome smiled at her daughter and motioned for her to come forward. "Your father has been looking for you. He was going to take you into the village as he promised last week. Do you remember?"  
  
Kima nodded happily. She had forgotten the promised trip to the larger village a few miles south of the den. It was something she and her father did once a month for the people in Kaede's village, to get fresh supplies that could not otherwise be obtained, and, if she was good, she was usually promised a package of her favorite candy or something else she wished.   
  
Last time they had gone, she had seen a wonderful summer kimono. It had been silver, like Father's hair, with beautiful designs across the back, and it had been relatively inexpensive.  
  
"Kima, let's go." Inuyasha called from the road leading to the next town.  
  
"Good-bye, Inuyasha. Good-bye, Kima. I'll see you both in three days!" Kagome waved as the two of them quickly headed off, waving back as they left.  
  
  
Kagome sighed, lying comfortably on the bed in the den. She had been feeling quite dizzy lately, though if she told Inuyasha, he would go a little crazy and take her to see Kaede. Not that she didn't mind seeing Kaede, but the village didn't always have the answers that modern medicine did.  
  
She paused. It had been nearly three years since she had last thought of the modern era. Kagome's eyes began to water as she remembered her mother, Souta and her grandfather, the last time she had thought of them had been when she had sealed the well.  
  
At that moment, she decided the moment Inuyasha came back, she would unseal the well and go to the modern era for a short visit, not more than three days or so.  
  
Waiting for Inuyasha to come back, she headed toward the village to have Kaede help her with her archery.  
  
  
***  
  
"Papa," Kima tugged on her father's kimono.  
  
"Yes, Kima?" he asked pulling her farther up onto his shoulders.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She climbed into the leather-skinned backpack her father was wearing and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Why doesn't Mommy ever talk about the other side of the well?"  
  
Inuyasha slowed down a little, not enough for Kima to know, but enough for him to think for a while before they got to the village. Kima was right, Kagome never spoke of the well after she had sealed it three years earlier. He knew she still had thoughts still, he had caught her writing a letter to Sota one day underneath goshinbu, when she thought he had been sleeping.  
  
"I don't know, Kima-chan," he admitted. It had been strange for her to ask such a question, most in the village knew Kima didn't believe Kagome had come from the other side of the well. Everyone left her to believe what she wanted, leaving her with her own thoughts on her mother's place of origin. "We can ask her when we get back home."  
  
They reached the village a while later and started packing up some of the supplies that had been already ordered, as they were every month or so that Inuyasha and Kima came. Stepping in front of her favorite trading hut, Kima found what she had been waiting for. Nearly a month in waiting.  
  
"How much?" she asked with great enthusiasm, hoping the price would be low enough so she could get it.  
  
"800." The woman replied, knowing Kima and how much she had wanted the kimono. "I'll hold it for you as long as you wish, Kima, you know that."  
  
Yes! Kima flashed a smile and ran off towards where her father was standing, hoping he was done trading yet.  
  
***  
  
So what do you think of the first chapter? Like it? Hate it? Think I should burn it with Kikyou's clay remains? Review and tell me about it... 


End file.
